


Sing To Her

by myaekingheart



Series: The Scarecrow and the Bell [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaekingheart/pseuds/myaekingheart
Summary: Just a quiet moment between expecting parents.[Standalone companion piece to The Scarecrow and The Bell]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Natsuki Rei, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Scarecrow and the Bell [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913203
Kudos: 6





	Sing To Her

**Author's Note:**

> TAKE MY UNAPOLOGETIC FLUFF.

Kakashi settled onto the bed beside his wife, his head gently resting on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead, trying to quell the anxious thoughts about all that was to come. They were on the cusp of war, but also of parenthood.

“How many weeks do we have left again?” Kakashi asked, settling his hand softly on Rei’s belly.

“About four” she sighed, following suit. She frowned, rubbing her stomach and thinking of their unborn child. All she had ever wanted was to be a good mother and a good ninja alike. Now she feared she couldn’t do either very well. Rei tilted her head to rest atop Kakashi’s, whispered, “What kind of world are we bringing our daughter into?”

Kakashi shook his head, kissing her collarbone. “Don’t think about that” he whispered back. “Everything is going to be fine.”

“But what if it’s not?” Rei asked. “What if things are only going to get worse and worse? What if the war lasts forever? What if you or I—”

“ _Rei_ ” Kakashi said, voice sharper and firmer now than before. He knew where she was going with this. He didn’t want to think about it, nor did he want _her_ to think about it. She couldn’t afford to work herself up. Kakashi couldn’t afford to consider the reality of their dangerous careers. Rei silenced, defeated, and Kakashi could tell she was sulking now. He didn’t like raising his voice—especially now—but he knew what her mind was capable of. He sighed, nuzzling her cheek with his head, and rubbed her belly affectionately. “She’s going to be strong” he said after a long stretch of silence. “She’s going to be so strong.”

“You think so?” Rei whispered. Her voice cracked and for a moment, Kakashi thought she was crying. When he looked up, he found she was not.

He nodded, a soft smile tugging at his unmasked lips. “I know so” he replied. “I can already tell she’s a fighter. We’re going to have our hands full.” Just then, a tiny kick from the left. Kakashi laughed. “See? Even she thinks so.”

Rei shook her head, chuckling under her breath. “Do you think we can do this?” she asked. “I mean, _really_ do this?”

“Of course” Kakashi asked. He shifted slightly so as to look at her face, reached up to cup her cheek. “You’re going to be an incredible mother, Rei.”

Rei dropped her gaze, her cheeks burning. “I don’t know if I can do it” she replied sheepishly. “I don’t know, what if I fuck her up or something? What if I’m not actually mother material to begin with?”

“Rei” Kakashi smiled, pressing his forehead against hers, “If anyone would make an amazing mother, it would be you. Trust me.” Though she didn’t think she believed him, she didn’t feel like arguing. She would just have to sit with her own uncertainty and accept the fact that Kakashi thought otherwise. He settled against her shoulder yet again, running his hand up and down her belly, before a childish smile spread across his lips. “You should sing to her” he then said, and Rei immediately froze.

“S-sing to her?” she repeated. Kakashi nodded. “B-but, Kakashi, I can’t sing.”

“Oh?” he asked, raising a brow. “Then what about all of those times you and the team were on stage? The Tomiko Trio, was it? When you’d all sing and dance as cute little raver alter egos?” Clearly, the memory amused him. It was an aspect of Rei’s training that she tried so hard to bury into the recesses of her mind. Every time she had to wear that dumb blonde wig and all-too-short kimono, she felt herself lose another ten years of her life.

Rei shook her head, a sour taste filling her mouth at the thought. “That was different” she argued. “We rehearsed, and it was all fake, and…and we were lip-syncing.”

“I find that hard to believe” Kakashi jested, poking her cheek playfully. “And even if that is the case and you can’t sing, I think you should do it anyway. It’s not like the baby is going to judge you.”

Rei cocked a brow and laughed incredulously. “Oh, that’s what you think” she replied. “You’d be surprised how opinionated this kid already is, Kakashi.”

Still, Kakashi was not backing down. “I still don’t think she’d care” he replied. “After all, you are her mother. I’m sure she’d love to hear your voice even if you sound like a dying seagull.”

“Hey!” Rei shouted, slapping him lightly on the arm. Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh. Pouting, she shook her head and considered getting up, but her ankles were so sore and swollen she knew there was no way she was moving. “Fine” she huffed. “What am I even supposed to sing, though?”

Kakashi thought for a moment before his eyes lit up with an idea. “Do you remember [that song we used to sing when we were kids?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWhAGXI2rq8)” he asked. “The one I’d sing to you when you were having panic attacks or wouldn’t stop crying?”

The memory of their youth, and the song attached to it, came flooding back into Rei’s mind and struck her with such a sense of teary-eyed nostalgia. “I think I remember the words” she croaked, trying to remain composed. Sucking in a deep breath, she caressed her belly and began to sing quietly, softly, shyly. “ _Anata wo ikebana ni shite shimaimaseu, itsumo soba ni ite itaadkemasu yo ni…”_

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed dreamily as he listened to her sing. There was a tender, warm aspect to her voice, though clear and precise. While she did not hit every key perfectly, the imperfection of it only added to how comforting and sweet her singing was. He wondered why he had hardly ever heard her sing like this before. With a lullaby such as this, her tone was much softer and gentler than, say, when she sang in the shower, whipping her wet hair back and forth with wild abandon as she shouted into a shampoo microphone. It lacked the abrasiveness of drunken karaoke with Sekkachi once upon a time. No, this time her voice was a gentle caress, a mother’s wish. His heart overwhelmed with love for her.

As she dipped into the second chorus, Kakashi joined her, their voices melding and mingling in a sweet harmony. There was something about the way they sang together, about the way their tones complimented one another. Their voices were fine on their own but when combined? There was something almost magical about it. Kakashi laced his fingers with hers as they continued. “ _Anata wo ikebana ni shite shimaima seu, soto no kaze ni taorarete shimawanu yo…”_

Rei’s eyes welled up with tears as they finished their little duet, sniffling in an effort for restraint as she gently caressed her belly. And then, as if in applause, there came another little kick, this time closer to Rei’s ribs. She laughed, unable to restrain her tears any longer, as Kakashi smiled and held her close. “I think she likes it” he mused, kissing Rei’s cheek. “See? You’re not as bad as you think you are.”

“Oh, shut up, Kakashi” she jested, wiping her nose with the back of her hand and gasping for breath. She looked in his eyes and she saw nothing but overwhelming love for both her and their baby and her heart sang. This was what mattered the most, the quiet little moments amid the chaos of the world. The Fourth Great Ninja War was about to begin, and their child was about to be born, and despite her fear, looking at her husband now, somehow Rei knew everything would be just fine. She didn’t know how, but it would be.


End file.
